Love is a hard road to walk
by ZellyBaby
Summary: Changed rating, theres a suprise waiting for Rinoa when she decides to pay Squall a visit at 3am.
1. Revised - Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  All Final Fantasy material is © of Squaresoft.

Love Is A Hard Road To Walk 

By: ZellyBaby

"Squall, hey Squall can I come in?" 

Whispered Rinoa through Squalls dorm door.

It was about 3:00 A.M. Rinoa had gotten used to going to Squall's room late at night when she first started to stay at garden.  She hadn't done it in a while and she had the sudden urge to go to his room.  

"My Squally must be asweep."

She said in a babyish voice as she walked into Squall's unlocked dorm.  She expected to find Squall sound asleep, but she was wrong, what she saw was her boyfriend, her squall, on top of instructor Quistis Trepe, who was supposed to be her friend.  She ran out so quickly that they didn't even notice she had even come in, until squall looked up and noticed the door open, and his ring that was supposed to be on Rinoa's necklace lying on the floor.  

"Oh shit!" 

Se said realizing what was happening.  

"What's wrong Squall?" 

Said Quistis, worried because he had all of the sudden yelled.

He got up and began to put on his clothes

"What's wrong!?" 

Said Quistis once again, this time she yelled

"Look." 

Said Squall angrily as he pointed to the ring and open door.

"Rinoa! Oh my gosh, she'll hate me forever!"

---

"Why Squall? Why with Quistis, my best friend? Squall I loved you!"

 I thought as I ran through the winding halls of garden, I couldn't see I was crying so hard.  I had my hands covering my eyes so if anyone was out this late, they couldn't see me crying.  I figured no one would be out, but I was wrong, I bumped into someone not much taller than me, but a lot broader, I began to fall but a strong swift arm caught me.

"Rinoa! What's wrong?  Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" 

It was the last person I thought I would run into; Zell Dincht.

"Nothing!"

I said, attempting to continue on my way, but his arm caught me.

"Rinoa, I know something is wrong you're crying, please you can tell me" 

I just gave up and collapsed into his chest and he held me close and stroked my hair.

"Shh, don't cry, it'll be all right, come on you can tell me" 

"I…went to…Squall's room…and….him and Quistis…" 

I couldn't even finish; I started crying harder than I ever had in all my life.  He just calmly led me to his dorm room and set me down on his bed.  He held me in his tight embrace, trying to calm me; I finally stopped crying.

---

"It's too dang hot in that place!"

 I opened the window.

"It should cool down in there in a few minutes."  

I thought as I walked outside to stand in the hall while my room cooled down.  The cool ocean breeze should cool it down really quickly though.  I was standing outside in my boxers and a white t-shirt.  

"Man I hope nobody's up right now and just happens to come down this hall, that would just be my luck though…"  

I heard the sound of somebody running, then from nowhere came Rinoa her hands where covering her eyes and she was crying.  I didn't have time to move and she ran into me, she almost fell but I caught her.  She didn't even notice that I was in my boxers, she was crying so hard.  I asked her what was wrong and all she had to say was squall's room, him and Quistis, and I knew what had happened. I'll kill Squall.  I took her into my room and finally got her to calm down.  After she finally stopped crying she fell asleep on my bed.

---

I woke up with the biggest headache I had ever had in my entire life and winced when I remembered the events of the previous night.  

"Where the heck am I?"  

But then I also remembered that I had fallen asleep in Zell's bed.  When I glanced over at Zell asleep in a chair sitting strait up with his legs crossed, I seen something that I had never known before.   Zell had a pair of small-rimmed reading glasses.  A copy of William Shakespeare's Hamlet lying on the floor open next to him, I guess he fell asleep reading.  All of the sudden he woke up what he did next made me forget everything bad that had ever happed to me, he fell out of the chair, I giggled at his clumsiness.  He looked up realizing that I was there, and he picked up the book shoved it under the bed, and took off his glasses and threw them in a drawer.  

"You okay now?" 

He asked me, all the bad things rushed back into my mind at that one thought. 

I just looked at him, he could tell my heart was broken; once again I was being held in his tight embrace.  

"Rinoa, will you be okay if I go and do something, I promise I'll be back in about ten minutes, just make your self at home." 

I already knew what he was going to do, but I knew better than to try and stop him, so I just agreed.  He left and as I walked around his dorm I realized that I didn't know Zell as well as I thought I did, it was after the first time I had ever been in his dorm.  There was sketches lying all over his desk, they were of things like Balamb, and the garden, monsters and GFs, but there was a couple of our little gang, me, him, Squall, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine.  I thought about it for a moment and realized that our little gang would never be the same again.  I was getting kind of hungry, I picked up some paper and a pen and wrote Zell a note telling him that I decided to go get something to eat in the cafeteria.  I happily walked down the hall slowly making my way toward the cafeteria.  I heard some yelling, and looked down the hall that was too my right, that was were Squall's dorm was, I took off running toward it, I already knew what was happening before I even got there.

---

I calmly walked toward Squall's dorm room, silently fuming.  I was going to kill him for doing that to Rinoa.  I'm going to try not to lose my temper; after all he is my best friend.  I was too Squall's door, when I heard some strange noises coming from his room, I burst in to find what I assume was exactly what Rinoa walked in on, squall on top of Quistis, apparently squall doesn't learn quick, squall and Quistis wrapped them selves in a mess of sheets and blankets trying to cover themselves.  I couldn't contain my temper any longer

"Squall, what the hell do you think that you are doing?  You know what happened to me last night?!  I was out in the hall standing when a very distressed crying Rinoa ran into me, she said that she walked in on exactly what you all were just doing!" 

I yelled

They both tried to deny it simultaneously but failed to.

"You had no right to betray Rinoa like that, if you didn't want to be with her anymore why didn't you just tell her huh?! Well squall answer me!  That's right squall, you too Quistis, she thought that you were her best friend, why did you have to do it?" 

I had tears rolling down my cheeks by now.  About that time Rinoa walked in, I guess she decide to come out of my room to do something.  She walked in and looked around seeing squall and Quistis in the bed together for a second time.  She ran out before I had a chance to say anything to her.  I chased her down the hall back to my room, I got there just as she flung herself on to the bed and began to cry again.  She looked at me with her dark brown eyes, which at the time weren't full of happiness and joy, but full of hurt and sorrow.  She flung herself into my arms, and began to cry into my shirt, for some reason me and her embracing felt so right

---

I flung myself into Zell's arms and just cried.  I just sat there sobbing, and suddenly realized that he did have soft side, that I just happen to discover.  Right then and there I realized that, I had fallen in love with Zell, I knew that it had hardly been a day or so, but I didn't care.  After that a few months passed, Zell and me spent a lot more time together, and just avoided Quistis and Squall who were still together.  I began to fall more in love with him everyday.  We were hardly apart.

---

Rinoa and me began to spend more and more time together, we were never apart.  Then one day at lunch we were happily eating and I looked up at Rinoa who was eating a salad, and realized the reason that I had been spending all this time with her wasn't because we were really good friends, I was in love with her.  I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but I was.  But I needed to tell her somehow, but how?  That's it; I'll take to the ocean for a day on the beach.

"Hey Rinoa"

"Yessum?" 

"Would you like to got to the beach tomorrow?"

"Sure, Zell"

---

Yes finally, a chance to tell Zell the feelings that I have for him, were going to the beach, how romantic! I said to my self as I twirled around my room and fell on the bed.

---

I'm going to tell her and I'm going to tell her now, I thought to my self as I sat next to Rinoa on the big Beach blanket that I had brought.

---

I'm going to tell him, I thought as I turned to look Zell in those beautiful sparkly blue eyes, which to my surprise were already staring at me.

---

She turned and stared at me with those dark brown eyes of hers, while I stared back at her with my blue ones.  Are faces are getting really close; my nose is almost touching hers.

---

Zell and Rinoa drew closer to each other, their noses almost touching, with no warning Rinoa caught Zell in a passionate kiss, and when she finally broke it off, she realized that he felt the same way that she did and there was no need for words, though they said them anyway.

"I love you Zell"

"I love you too Rinoa"


	2. Old/Sucky - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

ZellyBaby:I wrote this fic for ~*AeRiS 21*~ who wrote all kinds of Rinoa/Zell fics , and deserves to read one that she didn't write.I also thank her for the reviews on the few stories that I've written

**_Love is a hard road to walk_**

"Squall, hey Squall can I come in?" whispered Rinoa through Squalls dorm door.

It was about 3:00 A.M. Rinoa had gotten used to going to Squall's room late at night when she first started to stay at garden.She hadn't did it in a while and she had the sudden urge to go to his room.

"My Squally must be asweep." She said in a babyish voice as she walked into Squall's unlocked dorm.She expected to find Squall sound asleep, but she was wrong, what she saw was her boyfriend, her squall, on top of instructor Quistis Trepe, who was supposed to be her friend.She ran out so quickly that they didn't even notice she had even come in, until squall looked up and noticed the door open, and his ring that was supposed to be on Rinoa's necklace lying on the floor.

"Oh shit!" he said realizing what was happening.

" What's wrong Squall?" Said Quistis, worried because he had all of the sudden yelled.

He got up and began to put on his clothes

"What's wrong!?" said Quistis once again, this time she yelled

"Look." Said Squall pointing to the ring and open door.

"Rinoa! Oh my gosh, she'll hate me forever!"

Rinoa's POV

_Why Squall? Why with Quistis, my best friend? Squall I loved you!_ I thought as I ran through the winding halls of garden, I couldn't see I was crying so hard.I had my hands covering my eyes so if anyone was out this late, they couldn't see me crying.I figured no one would be out, but I was wrong, I bumped into someone not much taller than me, but a lot broader, I began to fall but a strong swift arm caught me.

"Rinoa! What's wrong?Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" it was the last person I thought I would run into; Zell Dincht.

"Nothing!" I said, attempting to continue on my way, but his arm caught me.

"Rinoa, I know something is wrong you're crying, please you can tell me" I just gave up and collapsed into his chest and he held me close and stroked my hair.

"Shh, don't cry, it'll be all right, come on you can tell me" 

"I…went to…squall's room……..and….him and Quistis….." I couldn't even finish; I started crying harder than I ever had in all my life.He just calmly led me to his dorm room and set me down on his bed.He held me in his tight embrace, trying to calm me, I finally stopped crying.

Zell's POV

_It's too dang hot in that place, I opened the window, it should cool down in there in a few minutes_ I thought as I walked outside to stand in the hall while my room cooled down.The cool ocean breeze should cool it down really quickly though.I was standing outside in my boxers and a white t-shirt.Man I hope nobody's up right now and just happens to come down this hall, it would be my luck.I heard the sound of somebody running, then from nowhere came rinoa her hands where covering her eyes and she was crying.I didn't have time to move and she ran into me, she almost fell but I caught her.She didn't even notice that I was in my boxers, she was crying so hard.I asked her what was wrong and all she had to say was squall's room, him and Quistis, and I knew what had happened. I'll kill Squall.I took her into my room and finally got her to calm down.After she finally stopped crying she fell asleep on my bed.

Rinoa's POV

I woke up with the biggest headache I had ever had in my entire life and winced when I remembered the events of the previous night.Were the heck am I?But then I also remembered that I had fallen asleep in Zell's bed.When I glanced over at Zell asleep in a chair sitting strait up with his legs crossed, I seen something that I had never known before zell had a pair of small rimmed reading glasses.A copy of William Shakespeare's Hamlet lying on the floor open next to him, I guess he fell asleep reading.All of the sudden he woke up what he did next made me forget everything bad that had ever happed to me, he fell out of the chair, I giggled at his clumsiness.He looked up realizing that I was there, and he picked up the book shoved it under the bed, and took off his glasses and threw them in a drawer.

"You okay now?" he asked me, all the bad things rushed back into my mind at that one thought. 

I just looked at him, he could tell my heart was broken; once again I was being held in his tight embrace. 

"Rinoa, will you be okay if I go and do something, I promise I'll be back in about ten minutes, just make your self at home" I already knew what he was going to do, but I knew better than to try and stop him, so I just agreed.He left and as I walked around his dorm I realized that I didn't know zell as well as I thought I did, it was after the first time I had ever been in his dorm.There was sketches lying all over his desk, they were of things like balamb, and the garden, monsters and gfs, but there was a couple of our little gang, me, him, Squall, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine.I thought about it for a moment and realized that our little gang would never be the same again.I was getting kind of hungry, I picked up some paper and a pen and wrote zell a note telling him that I decided to go get something to eat in the cafeteria.I happily walked down the hall slowly making my way toward the cafeteria.I heard some yelling, and looked down the hall that was too my right, that was were squall's dorm was, I took off running toward it, I already knew what was happening before I even got there.

Zell's POV

I calmly walked toward Squall's dorm room, silently fuming.I was going to kill him for doing that to Rinoa.I'm going to try not to lose my temper; after all he is my best friend.I was too squall's door, when I heard some strange noises coming from his room, I burst in to find what I assume was exactly what Rinoa walked in on, squall on top of Quistis, apparently squall doesn't learn quick, squall and quistis wrapped them selves in a mess of sheets and blankets trying to cover themselves.I couldn't contain my temper any longer

"Squall, what the hell do you think that you are doing?You know what happened to me last night?!I was out in the hall standing when a very distressed crying rinoa ran into me, she said that she walked in on exactly what you all were just doing!" I yelled

They both tried to deny it simultaneously but failed to.

"You had no right to betray rinoa like that, if you didn't want to be with her anymore why didn't you just tell her huh?! Well squall answer me!That's right squall, you too quistis, she thought that you were her best friend, why did you have to do it?" I had tears rolling down my cheeks by now.About that time rinoa walked in, I guess she decide to come out of my room to do something.She walked in and looked around seeing squall and Quistis in the bed together for a second time.She ran out before I had a chance to say anything to her.I chased her down the hall back to my room, I got there just as she flung herself on to the bed and began to cry again.She looked at me with her dark brown eyes, which at the time weren't full of happiness and joy, but full of hurt and sorrow.She flung herself into my arms, and began to cry into my shirt, for some reason me and her embracing felt so right

Rinoa's POV

I flung myself into zell's arms and just cried. I just sat there sobbing, and suddenly realized that he did have soft side, that I just happen to discover.Right then and there I realized that, I had fallen in love with zell.After that zell and me spent a lot more time together, and just avoided Quistis and Squall who were still together.I began to fall more in love with him everyday.We were hardly apart.

Zell's POV

Rinoa and me began to spend more and more time together, we were never apart.Then one day at lunch we were happily eating and I looked up at Rinoa who was eating a salad, and realized the reason that I had been spending all this time with her wasn't because we were really good friends, I was in love with her.I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but I was.But I needed to tell her somehow, but how?That's it; I'll take to the ocean for a day on the beach.

"Hey Rinoa"

"Yessum?" 

"Would you like to got to the beach tomorrow?"

"Sure, Zell"

Rinoa's POV

Yes finally, a chance to tell Zell the feelings that I have for him, were going to the beach, how romantic! I said to my self as I twirled around my room and fell on the bed.

***

Zell's and Rinoa's POV

I'm going to tell her and I'm going to tell her now, I thought to my self as I sat next to Rinoa on the big Beach blanket that I had brought.

I'm going to tell him, I thought as I turned to look zell in those beautiful sparkly blue eyes, which to my surprise were already staring at me.

She turned and stared at me with those dark brown eyes of hers, while I stared back at her with my blue ones.Are faces are getting really close; my nose is almost touching hers.

Third person POV

Zell and Rinoa drew closer to each other, their noses almost touching, with no warning rinoa caught zell in a passionate kiss, and when she finally broke it off, she realized that he felt the same way that she did and there was no need for words.

"I love you Zell", "I love you too Rinoa"

**********************************************the End********************************************************


	3. Revised - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy material is © of Squaresoft.

Love Is A Hard Road To Walk: 2 

By: ZellyBaby

"I love you Zell."

"I love you too Rinoa." 

They said before locking in a deep kiss, Rinoa and Zell had actually been a couple for about a month now, they just never really said anything.  They just sat there in each other's arms staring at the stars, Rinoa noticed a square shaped object in Zell's pocket but decided not to ask, after a while of gazing at the stars Zell finally spoke up.

"Rinoa you think we should get back to the garden?  Somebody might think something happened to us, since we really didn't tell anyone we were going…"

"Ok…" 

She really didn't want to go, she just wanted to stay there and be with _him_, Zell Dincht the last person she thought she would ever end up with.  The ride back to garden was a silent one, they both seem to be in deep thought, Rinoa was thinking about how every one would react to them being a _couple_, while Zell thinking something similar, but he was wandering how _they_ would act, they meaning Quistis and Squall, he hadn't spoken to them in over two months, but how would they react now that they knew that he was Rinoa's new boyfriend.

"Hey Rinoa."

" Yes Zell?"

" I know you really don't care and probably don't want to really talk about this, but how do you think Squall will react?"

"I think that he will take it very well"

---

" What the Hell are you talking about?!" 

Yelled Squall

"I just saw Rinoa and Zell walk in the front gate arm in arm, I couldn't believe it either!" 

Cried Quistis.

Squall was outraged at the joining of this new couple; Rinoa _his _Rinoa was Zell Dincht of all people's girlfriend.  But Rinoa was his or so he thought.  

"Quistis, you're lying, you have to be lying!"

He yelled running toward the direction were Quistis had seen Rinoa and Zell, only to see them sitting on one of the benches making out, and Zell had some kind of small box in his hand, which enraged Squall even more.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend!?" 

Yelled an outraged and insane squall, as drew his gunblade which was in its sheath at his side, he had just recently been training with Quistis.

"Your girlfriend?  Squall you and Rinoa broke up months ago." 

Said a strangely calm Zell.  Zell noticed that Squall's eyes seemed to have a glazed look to them.

"Squall." said Rinoa sternly 

"Calm down, put your gunblade back in the sheath now." 

But Squall completely ignored her as he drew nearer to the couple.

"Please Squall, put the gunblade in the sheath, Squall you're overreacting, calm down." 

Said Zell with a hint of anger and fear in his clear usually fearless voice.

"She's mine Zell, stay away." 

Said Squall again, the glazed look still in his eyes, for the first time Zell noticed a very frightened Quistis standing about 6 ft behind the crazed Squall.

"Squall stop it!  I'm your girlfriend, remember, you and Rinoa broke up months ago, please squall you're scaring me!" 

She said

"Shut the hell up bitch! You are just the whore I wanted to pleasure my self with, I never loved you!" 

Said Squall still slowly swaggering toward Zell and Rinoa with his lionheart pointed at zells chest, Quistis began to sob.  Zell was beginning to become scared that squall; his best friend was going to kill him.

"She's mine Zell, stay the hell away like I told you, yeah that's right chicken-wuss, stay away!" 

Se said as he aimlessly pointed his Lionheart at Zell's unprotected chest.  Zell had, had enough; he started to rise, but Squall was too quick with his gunblade.  Squall slashed Zell directly across the chest, laughing as he did it, saying, 

"I told you so Zell!"

Then with a quick motion he pulled out a handgun and shot Quistis, before sticking the gun in his own mouth pulling the trigger bringing an instant death.  Rinoa rushed strait over to Zell, not worrying about anybody else.

"Zell, please you can't die, please you can't die!" 

She said as she threw herself on top of a severely bleeding Zell, quickly she was soaked in his blood.  Knowing that he wasn't going to make it, she still pleaded.  With what life and strength Zell had left he reached up to Rinoa's cheek and stroked it with his blood covered hand.

"Please Zell, don't die, I love you I cant live with out you!" 

She pleaded once again.

"I love you too…but love is hard road to walk…" 

His hand collapsed, he lay still and un-breathing on the cold floor, and out of his hand fell a small blood covered box, Rinoa opened it; it was an engagement ring, he was going to ask her to marry him.  All around her lay her friends and loved ones, she felt as if there was no other choice.  She walked over to where squall still clutched the handgun.  She picked it up and stuck it in her mouth, she wandered if it had any bullets left in it, she pulled the trigger, and it did.  She was going to join her friends.


	4. Old Sucky - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't even bother trying to sue me, you wont get much out of it.

ZellyBaby

**_Love is a Hard Road to Walk _**chapter 2 

We continue on the beach were we last saw Rinoa and Zell.This story will be told from third person POV.

" I love you Zell"

" I love you too Rinoa" that said before locking in a deep kiss, rinoa and zell had actually been a couple for about a month now, they just never really said anything.They just sat there in each other's arms staring at the stars, rinoa noticed a square shaped object in zell's pocket but decided not to ask, after a while of gazing at the stars zell finally spoke up.

" Rinoa you think we should get back to the garden?Somebody might think something happened to us, since we really didn't tell anyone we were going"

" Ok" she really didn't want to go, she just wanted to stay there and be with _him_, Zell Dincht the last person she thought she would ever end up with.

The ride back to garden was a silent one, they both seem to be in deep thought, Rinoa was thinking about how every one would react to them being a _couple_, while Zell thinking something similar, but he was wandering how _they_ would act, they meaning Quistis and Squall, he hadn't spoken to them in over a month, but how would they react now that they knew that he was Rinoa's new boyfriend.

" Hey Rinoa"

" Yes Zell?"

" I know you really don't care and probably don't want to really talk about this, but how do you think squall will react?"

" I think that he will take it very well"

***

" What the Hell are you talking about?!" yelled Squall

" I just seen Rinoa and Zell walk in the front gate arm in arm, I couldn't hardly believe it either!" cried Quistis

Squall was outraged at the joining of this new couple, rinoa _his _rinoa was Zell dincht of all people's girlfriend.But rinoa was his or so he thought.

"Quistis, your lying, you have to be lying!" he yelled running toward the direction were Quistis had seen rinoa and zell, only to see them sitting on one of the benches making out, and zell had some kind of small box in his hand, which enraged squall even more.

" What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend!?" yelled an outraged and insane squall, as drew his gunblade.

" Your girlfriend, squall you and rinoa broke up a month ago." Said a strangely calm Zell.Zell noticed that squall's eyes seemed to have a glazed look to them.

" Squall" said Rinoa sternly " calm down, put your gunblade back in the sheath now" but Squall completely ignored her as he drew nearer to the couple.

" Please squall, put the gunblade in the sheath, squall your overreacting, calm down" said zell with a hint of anger and fear in his clear usually fearless voice.

" she's mine zell, stay away" said squall again, the glazed look still in his eyes, for the first time zell noticed a very frightened Quistis standing about 6 ft behind the crazed squall.

" Squall stop it, I'm your girlfriend, remember quistis, you and rinoa broke up a month ago, please squall your scaring me" she said

" shut the hell up bitch! You are just the whore I wanted to pleasure my self with, I never loved you!" said squall still slowly swaggering toward zell and rinoa with his lionheart pointed at zells chest.

Zell was beginning to become scared that squall, his best friend was going to kill him.

" She's mine Zell, stay the hell away like I told you, yeah that's right chicken-wuss, stay away!" he said as he aimlessly point his lionheart at zells unprotected chest.

Zell had, had enough he started to rise, but squall was too quick with his many years of training with his gunblade. Squall slashed zell directly across the chest, laughing as he did it, saying " I told you so zell!"

Then with a quick motion he pulled out a handgun and shot quistis, before sticking the gun in his own mouth pulling the trigger instantly killing hiself.

Rinoa rushed strait over to zell, not worrying about anybody else.

" Zell, please you cant die, please you cant die" she said as she threw herself on top of a severely bleeding Zell, quickly she was soaked in his blood.

She knew that he wasn't going to make it, but she still pleaded.

With what life and strength zell had left he reached up to rinoa's cheek and stroked it with his blood covered hand.

" please zell, don't die, I love you I cant live with out you" she pleaded once again.

" I love you too, but love is hard road to walk." His hand collapsed ,he lay still and un-breathing on the cold floor, and out of his hand fell a small blood covered box, rinoa opened it; it was an engagement ring, he was going to ask her to marry him.All around her lay her friends and loved ones, she felt as if there was no other choice.She walked over to where squall still clutched the handgun.She picked it up and stuck it in her mouth, she wandered if it had any bullets left in it, she pulled the trigger, it did.She was going to join her friends.

***

please don't hate me for killing all of them, I read a lot of peoples suggestions and everyone wanted me to get rinoa and squall back together, but didn't want to do that, so please don't hate me, I did it for the sake of my fic. R&R

ZellyBaby


End file.
